


One Way Danger

by taeiljaeminyeri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anxiety, Fluff, Gun Violence, M/M, Mild Smut, Nursery, minor original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeiljaeminyeri/pseuds/taeiljaeminyeri
Summary: Who knew that Renjun acting like a decent human-being could change his life forever!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I really enjoyed writing. I know I’ve got a lot to improve on, but I really enjoyed writing this. Any advice and tips would be appreciated! :)

It was a Saturday evening. Renjun was sitting in a cafe, scrolling through his phone whilst drinking his iced tea. He was alone as usual, it was something he treasured a lot. After working hours at a nursery, he needed a break from using his customer service voice.

Not only was the physical labour in itself tiring, but to force a persona on yourself and have to talk to people with it was even more exhausting. Renjun didn’t really interact with people much, he kept to himself majority of the time and that’s why the cafe was a great place for him to relax. It wasn’t overly busy and Renjun would keep his headphones in so no one would bother him. 

A group of 4 men walked in, all wearing similar black clothing that looks quite expensive for Renjun’s bank balance. The men give off a vibe that says that you shouldn’t get on the wrong side of them. Renjun is glad they don’t notice him tucked away in the corner.

The men are speaking to the cashier and he looks scared, almost frightened or unsure of himself. Renjun can’t work out what is going on. The men walk away out of the store, only buying a water bottle. The cashier retreats towards the back of the store, obviously being told something that has worried him. That’s when Renjun spots the wallet left on the bench. One of the guys must have left it. Renjun goes to grab it, checking who the owner of it is. ‘Jung Jaehyun’ the ID states. 

Renjun wants to go give the wallet back, that’s what a decent person would do, but he’s nervous. The men were intimidating and Renjun could just give it to the cashier to hold on to it, but then that would just cause problems for everyone. The men had just left so Renjun could probably catch up with them so he puts his nerves to the side and exits the cafe.

Renjun knows they turned left but he doesn’t spot them anywhere. He walks a bit before he looks down the alleyway to his left, there he spots the men walking down there, although now there’s only three. The alleyway is dark and he’s scared to follow them down. Renjun knows he’s quiet, he doesn’t want to shout. Too much energy goes into that and they probably won’t hear him anyway. Renjun decides to jog a little, but before he gets anywhere, he is suddenly pulled. Renjun goes to scream, but a hand is muffling him. Renjun flails to get away, but it’s to no use. 

“Shhhh” the man repeats. Renjun is scared shitless, he doesn’t stop flailing. “It’s okay I’m not gonna hurt you, this is for your own safety so I’m gonna need you to sit still and shut up. Can you do that for me?” the man shout-whispers into his ear. Renjun nods his head to the best of his ability. “Good”. 

Renjun can’t see the man who is holding him. He has his back against his chest, sitting in the man’s lap whom has a tight hold of him. The man’s hand covering his mouth is huge. They’re both hidden between two dumpsters. 

They’ve been sitting there for a couple of minutes, no noise other than their breathing. Renjun’s heart is beating heavily, he’s sweating and he knows the man can feel that. Suddenly, there are gunshots, three of them. Renjun flinches, but the man strengthens his grasp. Renjun whimpers, but the cries are muffled. Suddenly, there are footsteps coming and Renjun freezes up. 

“Lucas you can come o-“ a man appears out in front of them, one of the men he saw in the cafe, stopping himself from talking when he spots Renjun. He has black hair and a slim build with an abundant amount of piercings on his ears,

“Who is this?” the man asks.

“I don’t know!” The man, he presumes is named Lucas. “He was jogging your way so I grabbed him.” Lucas goes to stand, bringing Renjun up with him. He takes his hand off his mouth, but still holds on to his chest tightly. Renjun turns to finally get a view of who was holding him. Lucas is huge in comparison to Renjun, it’s embarrassing. Renjun feels completely helpless against him. He has big eyes, short black hair and a body that makes him feel envious. He’s also got plump lips that Renjun can’t stop looking at.

Lucas looks right into Renjun’s eyes and Renjun flinches away, he doesn’t know who these men are and he’s scared to offend them in anyway. 

“Stop shaking” Lucas says to him. Renjun didn’t realise, but he’s shaking profusely. 

“I-m sorry” he hears himself let out quietly. 

“It’s okay, just try to calm down” Lucas rubs at his back. Another two men walk towards them, the same from the cafe. One he recognises is Jaehyun from the wallet, although there is a fresh wound on his face now. The other has short black curly hair, a gun in one of his hands.

“Um Ja-Jaehyun” the man freezes as he hears his name, staring right at Renjun. Jaehyun pulls him out from Lucas’s grasp, right in front of him. 

“How do you know my name?” He demandingly asks. Renjun is so tense, even more so now due to their close proximity. He feels like he’s gonna pass out any minute. 

“I-um-you left your w-wallet”. He stutters out. He can’t believe how ridiculous he’s being, he’s so nervous he feels lightheaded. “It’s in my pocket”. Renjun flinches when he feels a hand go into his pocket. The other man with the gun whom he doesn’t know yet grabs the wallet out and hands it to Jaehyun. 

Renjun tenses, eyes bulge when he sees the man with the piercings bring out his gun and points it at him. “What!” Renjun immediately starts sobbing. 

“You’ve seen too much” he says. Lucas then walks in front of piercings man.

“Let him go Ten” Lucas says. “Stop acting on impulse all the time!” 

“But he knows too much Lucas!” Ten replies. Lucas sighs and then turns to Renjun walking up to him, crowding him against the wall.

“You listen to me. You don’t tell a single person about what you saw or heard today otherwise it won’t end well for you okay?” Lucas says to Renjun, looking at him with a deadly expression. Renjun just nods, gulping at his nervousness. “Now are you okay? You’re still shaking” Lucas grabs onto his hands. Renjun already feels comfortable with him, almost too comfortable. He pulls his hands away.

“I’m fine thank you and sorry for everything.” Renjun manages to get out before he walks out the alleyway. Renjun practically collapses against the wall, trying to calm his breathing. ‘What the fuck did I just get myself into’ he thinks.

[- -]

“Why didn’t you let me kill him?” Ten asks. They’re still standing in the alleyway. 

“He’s an innocent bystander Ten! He just came to return Jaehyun’s wallet. He was being polite. Did you see how scared and vulnerable he was?” Lucas tries to reason.

“Whatever, but how do you know he isn’t going to say anything to the police?” Ten asks.

“I don’t think he will, but I’ll confront him again to make sure” Lucas states.

“And how do you think you’ll do that?” Jaehyun speaks up. “You don’t even know anything about him.”

“He was wearing the uniform for the same nursery Yeri works at right? Mark! Ask your girlfriend if you can get his name and when his next shift is.” Mark nods.

“Everything will be fine guys I promise” Lucas says, hoping the others will be okay with this. “Anyway did you get the job done?” 

“Yes, they won’t be a problem for you anymore. They didn’t even flinch when they saw us, that’s why I told you to stay hidden.” Jaehyun informs him. “Now let’s get out of here. Mark message your girlfriend. We need to make sure that boy stays quiet.”


	2. Chapter 2

Renjun was working the nursery’s closing shift for some reason. He doesn’t do this much, usually only working in the afternoon. He also didn’t really want to work considering what happened yesterday. He only agreed because he wants to keep this job, he needed the money. 

Renjun didn’t get a good sleep that night, he kept going in and out of sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about the gun shots, the man pointing the gun at him, the man holding him tightly. It was overwhelming, but he kept quiet because they told him too. He hugged onto his stuffed bear and started singing songs to himself in hopes it was gonna help. 

The fact he was alone didn’t help, he flinched at any noise he heard thinking these men would come to kill him. You know, the usual ‘think of the worse case scenario’. The more Renjun thought about it, the more he thought he’d be okay. That Lucas dude reassured him that he’d be okay if he didn’t say a word. However, the negative thoughts would just keep returning. Maybe trusting him, a complete stranger isn’t the smartest thing, but he gives off this genuine aura so Renjun tries to relax himself a little.

It was almost the end of his shift. He was the only one in the nursery, washing the floors and then that would be it for the day. That’s when Renjun heard the sound of footsteps.

“Sorry were clo-“ Renjun froze when he saw the pretty man from yesterday, Lucas, standing right in front of him. Renjun stepped back. He tried to speak but no words would come out.

“I came to make sure that you kept your mouth shut about yesterday.” He spoke in the same tone as he did yesterday when he said the same thing. He was very serious. “I trust that you won’t say anything, but I just needed your reassurance. No one is allowed to know we were there and no one is allowed to know you were there.” he finished in a deep voice.

“N-o one knows” Renjun spits out, he feels himself hyperventilating, a panic attack. ‘Of course’ Renjun thinks.

“Hey! It’s okay calm down.” Lucas tries to say reassuringly. He puts a hand on Renjun’s shoulder to calm him down, but he flinches and pushes Lucas away from him causing Lucas to lose balance and slip on the wet floor, knocking over some plants before he hits his head on the counter behind him, knocking him unconscious. 

“Hey? Are you okay?” Renjun says, lightly kicking Lucas’s leg. “Fuck. What have I done” Renjun says. He reaches for his phone, but then thinks about it. He doesn’t wanna cause unnecessary problems by calling for help, maybe that’s not what Lucas would want. He gets on his knees and reaches into Lucas’s pockets in hopes he can find a phone. He picks it out and grabs Lucas’s thumb to unlock the phone. He scrolls through his contact list and spots Jaehyun, calling him instantly.

“Hey! How did it go with the boy” the man starts, his voice very different from yesterday.

“Um”

“Who is this” Jaehyun’s voice startles him, sounding familiar to when he asked about the wallet scenario.

“It’s Renjun, the guy from yesterday. I need help. I accidentally knocked him out and I don’t know what to do.” Renjun is panicking and crying, ashamed that Jaehyun is hearing this and afraid what he’s gonna do knowing that he has hurt Lucas.

“Is he alive?” Jaehyun says, obviously trying to keep his anger from escaping.

“Yes but he’s bleeding. Do I call an ambulance?”

“No!” Jaehyun practically shouts. “I’ll be there in five. Don’t do anything else, just make sure he’s okay.” Lucas begins stirring, grunting in obvious pain.

“I’m sorry Jaehyun” Jaehyun ends the call. Renjun really fucked up. Lucas tries to get up.

“Don’t move” Renjun says, placing a hand on Lucas’s forehead to keep him calm and still. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean too.” Renjun is crying, feeling very overwhelmed. 

“Hey!” Lucas states, placing a hand on Renjun’s face to wipe the tears. “It was an accident, don’t worry. I’m fine. I’ve felt worse” Renjun practically leans into the touch, but pulls away realising he’s getting too comfortable. 

“Tell me about yourself Renjun” Lucas asks, smiling from Renjun’s cute behaviour.

“What do you want to know? How do you even know my name?” he asks.

“I have my ways!” Lucas states. Renjun doesn’t know what he means by that, but he decides not to push it.

“I’m sorry for everything. All I’ve done is cause problems for you all, I didn’t mean too.” Renjun lowers his head.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re too cute for me to get angry at” Lucas says. Renjun blushes, but doesn’t say anything.

Suddenly, Jaehyun and one of the guys from yesterday arrive, both looking unimpressed. 

“Lucas are you okay? We need to get going as soon as possible.” The man asks.

“I’m fine Mark! It was an accident, just slipped on the wet floor.” Lucas reassures.

Suddenly, Jaehyun grabs Renjun up from the floor and pushes him against the counter. Lucas however punches him in the back of the leg, signalling him to let him go, which he does. 

“I’m sorry” Renjun says. Lucas, who is now off the floor thanks to Mark, pats him on the shoulder. 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, it was an accident.” Lucas flashes him a smile, Renjun smiling back. 

“Well look who it is” a mans voice comes from the entrance. He walks in, holding an unconscious Yeri over his shoulder.

“Yeri” Mark practically screams, running up to them. Renjun looks at Mark, stunned at how he knows his colleague and friend. 

“I’d stay back if I were you” the man holds a gun up at him. Mark stops and moves back. Lucas grabs onto Renjun, pulling him to stand back behind him.

“I was gonna use her as bait, but it seems that you’re all already here” the man says. He slowly puts Yeri on the ground, watching their every movement. The man finally notices Renjun.

“Who is this?” the man says, looking directly at Renjun.

“Just a staff member, no one important” Mark says, Renjun somewhat glad he’s ‘not important’ in this situation.

“Oh so I guess I can just kill him then.” Renjun is panicking, exactly how he felt yesterday. A sudden gun shot goes off. Renjun flinches, but is surprised as he sees the man fall to the floor, blood leaking all over the floors that Renjun had just cleaned. The man with the piercings from yesterday, Ten reveals himself. 

“You’ll were taking too long” he says, picking up the man’s gun and checking his pockets for anything. Mark runs over to Yeri, checking to see if she’s okay.

“Mark” she groans out. He sighs and picks her up, embracing her. She spots the dead body on the floor. “He was in my car, I don’t even know how he got in”. 

So much as happened and Renjun is overwhelmed. Renjun almost lost his life again, he saw someone get killed in front of him for the first time in his life and there is so much blood on his freshly-cleaned floors. 

“What are you gonna do with him.” Renjun asks, surprised his voice isn’t as shaky. “I need to clean these floors again.” 

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll clean the floor ourselves.” Ten says.

“I guess I have to keep quiet again” Renjun says, turning to Lucas who just nods.

“I know this is a lot to ask, but can you take Yeri home?” Mark asks, looking at Renjun. “I don’t feel comfortable with her driving home alone and her parents can’t see me.” 

Renjun nods and before he can walk out, Lucas grabs his arm. 

“Phone” he says, extending his hand. He hands Lucas back his phone, but he still has his hand extended. Renjun blankly looks at him. “Give me your phone!” He says, Renjun obliges. Lucas begins typing Renjun’s number in his phone, then types his in Renjun’s and then hands it back. “If you ever need anything, call me okay.” Lucas smiles, winking. Renjun just nods, blushing as he walks away with Yeri by his side. Yeri wraps her arm around Renjun, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walk to the car.

“Fuck I’m definitely gay” Lucas states when the two are out of sight, Ten spits out the water he was just drinking. 

“Just be careful Lucas” Jaehyun warns. “You saw what happened to Yeri. Make sure you know what you’re doing.” Lucas nods.

“He seems very comfortable with you” Mark states. “He practically kept himself close to you the whole time when that man pulled the gun on us. He wouldn’t stop looking at you when he spoke, he definitely trusts you.” 

Lucas smiles, Renjun’s definitely got him feeling things he didn’t know he could feel. 

The boys carry the body into the back of Jaehyun’s car and they clean up any blood on the floor before they return to the cars. Jaehyun and Mark in one and Lucas and Ten in another.


	3. Chapter 3

“Who even was that?” Ten asks, they’ve been driving for 10 minutes now. 

“Probably someone to do with that family we dealt with the other day” Lucas says. “We killed someone close to them, they probably followed us around and saw Yeri with Mark. They obviously weren’t very smart to bring no backup and to a public venue.” They both chuckle.

“So when did you know you were gay?” Ten asks. “That confession kinda shocked me!”

“It shocked me too! I said it before I even knew it was coming out of my mouth.” Lucas laughs. “I never told anyone before, I should’ve told you since you’re also gay. I just didn’t know how to bring it up. I didn’t wanna feel awkward” 

“It’s okay. I’m proud of you.” Ten briefly turns to smile at him. 

The rest of the car ride is quiet, Lucas just rests his head on the window thinking of Renjun and how he’s doing.

[- -]

“So you’re dating Mark” Renjun breaks the silence. Renjun felt like he was prying, but the situations that had just occurred, he felt like explanations were owed to him.

“Yes I am” Yeri chuckles. “Sorry I didn’t say anything, but it isn’t really a public relationship.”

“It’s fine, are you alright? The man didn’t hurt you or anything” 

“Nope, he just did the usual kidnap thing. The cloth and drug technique” Yeri explains. They arrive at her house rather quickly.

“Hey, is it okay if I stay with you tonight. I don’t want to be alone” Renjun asks, hoping the fear doesn’t sound too evident in his voice. She nods.

[- -]

“I’m surprised your parents let me stay over” Renjun says, turning to face Yeri on the bed they’re sharing. “They don’t even know me”

“I told them that you were gay, they didn’t have an issue with it after that” Yeri explains. Renjun laughs. 

“I’m sorry I asked to stay over, I just didn’t get a good sleep the day before and I didn’t think I would get one tonight either.”

“It’s fine, I know what it’s like” Yeri says, turning to face Renjun. “I’m sorry for today. Mark made me tell him when you were working. I swapped your shift around so that no one else would see. They assured me that you wouldn’t get hurt, they just wanted to talk.”

“It’s fine” Renjun says, slightly hurt that Yeri had set him up, but understands why she did it considering his safety was promised. “I don’t wanna sound like I’m being nosy, but can you tell me what all of this is? I’ve almost been killed twice because of them and I feel like I deserve to know why.” He hopes Yeri understands his worries.

“It’s some sort of gang. I met Mark getting beaten up by some dude right outside the nursery. I grabbed a brick and knocked the dude out. He thanked me for saving his life and he kept coming around to thank me for some reason. Maybe it was an excuse to come and see me because a couple of weeks later he eventually asked me out. Jaehyun wasn’t happy at all, he worries about me a lot, he acts like an older brother. I didn’t really know that much about what they did, I still don’t. Mark does his best to keep me out of all their dramas.” She explains. 

“What about you? How did you get involved? Are you dating Lucas or something? You both seem very close.” She says suggestively, Renjun chokes on a cough. He explains about the wallet, Lucas shoving him between the bins, Lucas stopping Ten from shooting him and knocking Lucas out by pushing him on the wet floors he washed.

“What makes you think we’re dating?” Renjun asks, blushing and hoping it doesn’t sound too hopeful.

“The way you were standing together and how you constantly looked to him. The way he was looking at you like some lovesick puppy. Oh my god, you’re smiling!” Yeri coos. Renjun can’t help it.

“You’re being dramatic, there’s no way he was looking at me like that” Renjun hides his face with his hands.

“I’ve known Lucas for a while and he’s never talked about girls ever, I’ve always had a feeling he was gay.”

“Don’t get my hopes up, I don’t even know if I’m gonna see him again!”

“Oh you’ll see him again, if I know Lucas.”

[- -]

Yeri was right. Renjun was counting the stock two days later, making sure how many plants had been sold and making sure things were clean. The nursery wasn’t even open yet so when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he squeaked and turned to see Lucas smiling at him. 

“Oh hey. How are you feeling, I’m sorry about the other day. I didn’t mean too-” Renjun was rambling, but stops when Lucas grabs his unoccupied hand. 

“You’re really cute you know that” Lucas says. Renjun blushes. 

“Stop calling me cute” Renjun whines

“Never” Lucas laughs when Renjun smacks his arm lightly

“What are you even doing here?” Renjun asks.

“Yeri said you aren’t working today so I was gonna take you to go get a massage and go to the sauna with me” Renjun looks at Yeri over at the counter who gives him the thumbs up. He sighs.

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna be a burden.” 

“You’re cute, you’re never a burden” Lucas laughs again when he punches his arm.

“Okay just let me get my things” Renjun leaves to get his things. Lucas goes up and speaks to Yeri.

“I’m serious Lucas!” She starts speaking with a stern voice. “Don’t hurt him! He’s very vulnerable and has been through a lot. I don’t wanna see him in pain because of you”

“I wanna see where things go Yeri. He makes me smile when I think about him. I wanna be to him what Mark is to you.” Yeri chuckles.

“Just do your best to protect him. Let him know what you do too. He deserves to know. Don’t keep things hidden from him and make sure that Jaehyun knows about it. You know what he can be like!” Lucas nods.

“I’m ready” Renjun says, returning with his bag. 

Lucas smiles and walks off with Renjun beside him. 

“Have fun you two!” Yeri smiles before she goes and continues Renjun’s job.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re staring” Lucas says, disrupting Renjun from his gaze. When Lucas suggested the sauna, Renjun didn’t think much about it when he agreed. 

A big mistake that was, Renjun didn’t think about the fact Lucas would be topless all for Renjun to see. Lucas wasn’t ashamed of his body. He had his whole chest out and the towel went down to his hips. Renjun wasn’t exactly self-conscious of his body, but around Lucas in a sauna, that was a different story. He kept the towel all the way up, only exposing his collar bones. 

“Sorry”

“Stop apologising cutie!” Lucas says. Renjun goes to punch Lucas in the arm, but the towel drops revealing all of his chest. He practically screams and panics, quickly covering himself up. 

“Why are you ashamed?” Lucas asks. “There’s nothing wrong with your body”. The fact Lucas was looking at his body was making Renjun feel sweaty, oh wait they are in a sauna. 

“I’m not ashamed, I’m just-“ he cant get his words out, just gestures to Lucas’s chest.

“Oh you like my body?”

“Yes” Renjun says before he can think. “I mean-um-I like” Lucas laughs at him.

“Gosh you’re so cute when you get flustered” Lucas stands and moves to sit closer to Renjun, even more flustered than before. He just lowers his head.

“You’re beautiful you know that” Lucas says, lifting Renjun chin up to look into his eyes. Renjun doesn’t know what caused him to do it, but he’s kissing Lucas in a sauna. He quickly pulls away, standing up.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn-.” Renjun apologises, but stops when Lucas is smiling.

“Come here” Lucas gestures to his lap, Renjun hesitates before he sits himself on Lucas thighs. “I like you a lot, you’re cute, you’re funny, you’re sweet and you make me smile whenever I see you. So I would really like to kiss you again” Renjun smiles, nodding. Lucas kisses Renjun this time, smiling in to the kiss when Renjun whines.

[- -]

“Well that was fun” Lucas says, out of breathe. They’re both laying in Lucas’s bedroom under the covers. Somehow the kissing in the sauna lead to Lucas inviting Renjun back to his place and continuing and things progressed from there.

“I can’t believe we just did that” Renjun states, coughing at the end as his throat is slightly sore. “That was my first time.”

“Really?” Lucas says, sitting up slightly.   
Renjun laughs at Lucas’s excitedness. “Well you were really good” Renjun blushes from the compliment, hiding his face under the covers. “Stop hiding, I wanna see your beautiful face” Renjun resurfaces and kisses Lucas. “What about me Renjun? Was I good too?” Renjun chuckles at Lucas’s need to be praised.

“You were amazing, I’m glad my first time was with you” Lucas smiles with a massive grin before kissing Renjun on the forehead. 

“I’m gonna shower, you’re free to join me if you want” Lucas says. “That’s me telling you I want you in the shower with me”

Renjun grabs onto his hand and follows Lucas into the shower. The combination of the warm water and Lucas’s mouth on his neck is something he could get used too. 

[- -]

“So!” Lucas says, they’re both lying on the bed facing the roof. It’s late and the pair of them have done nothing but watch movies, eat unhealthy snacks and have sex throughout the day.

“So?” Renjun replies, mockingly.

“Is this dating? Is that something you want to do?” Lucas asks. Renjun sits up and smiles, kissing him.

“Of course” Lucas pulls Renjun on top of him, roughly kissing him, grabbing onto his waist.

“Lucas I love you, but I don’t think I can do another round. I’m exhausted. Can you get us some dinner?” 

“Fine, but I want kisses and cuddles afterwards.” Renjun chuckles at Lucas’s neediness. Renjun goes to follow Lucas out when he puts his hand out to stop him, confusing him.

“You should put on some clothes, the others are home.” Renjun’s eyes widen, slapping Lucas’s arm.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Renjun practically shouts, scared that the other boys would’ve seen him with just his underwear on. “We were having sex and we were both very loud. Are you gonna tell me they didn’t hear?” Lucas chuckles.

“Okay I should’ve told you, but I really wanted revenge for the amount of times they’ve put me through it so I didn’t bother keeping us quiet. I also thought you’d be too kind to go through with it if I told you they were home.” Lucas explains his pettiness.

“You’re lucky I love you” Renjun says before kissing him. Renjun grabs one of Lucas’s jumpers and walks out. Renjun knows it’s massive on him and he bathes in the look that Lucas gives him.

When they walk down stairs, Renjun isn’t surprised to see Ten, Jaehyun and Mark staring at them both, looking unpleased.

“Hello boys” Lucas says, his voice comes out in an annoying tone. It’s like he’s hoping he pissed them off. Renjun practically hides behind Lucas’s figure, peering from his side to observe the boys. 

“You sounded like.... ahem... you were having fun” Mark states, obviously embarrassed. 

“I was trying to sleep you ass!” Ten throws a tea towel at Lucas’s head, missing as he ducks.

“What about the amount of men you’ve bought home huh? Same goes for you Mark, even you Jaehyun!” All the boys are smiling, chuckling at the situation.

“It’s nice to see you Renjun. Are you staying over tonight?” Jaehyun asks. 

“If that’s alright with you guys, I don’t wanna intrude.”

“The more the merrier”. Lucas says, trying to make it out like it was his decision. Renjun chuckles at his dorkiness. Suddenly, Renjun squeals as Lucas picks him up and holds up so his hands are under his thighs. 

“Cute” Ten says. Renjun blushes and hides his face in Lucas’s shoulder. The attention is embarrassing. 

“Let’s get you fully dressed” Lucas whispers in his ear, Renjun slightly flinches at the breathe of air tickling his ear. He nods, enjoying being carried by his boyfriend up the stairs. 

When they return to the room, Lucas drops Renjun on the bed and opens up the closet. Lucas rummages through their before he hands Renjun his older clothes, clothes that were like 5 years old. 

“I can’t believe how small you are, those are probably the only clothes that will fit you properly” Renjun goes to change, but stops when he sees Lucas has turned around.

“You literally just fucked me, you don’t need to turn around” Renjun states. Lucas immediately turns and shows him that smile that Renjun can’t help but reciprocate.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh hi Renjun!” It’s Jaehyun who opens the door. 

“Lucas messaged me and asked me to come over and wait for him.” Renjun explains. Jaehyun lets him in.

Renjun doesn’t know where he stands with Jaehyun. Unlike Mark and Ten, Jaehyun always makes Renjun feel uneasy. He feels like he has to walk on eggshells around him, hoping he doesn’t piss him off.

“I actually wanted to talk with you” Jaehyun speaks, Renjun feels like he’s gonna dread this conversation but nods, sitting down on the couch whilst Jaehyun sits on the armchair beside it.

“What is it you want to talk about?”

“I just want to know what this is you have with Lucas? Are you dating? Is this serious?”

“Uh.... I think so”

“It’s just, I need you to know that Lucas has a very serious job, a job that requires a lot of his time and a job that is risky to his and even your own safety.” Jaehyun stops to observe Renjun’s facial expression. “I just want you to know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Renjun knows how risky Lucas’s job is, Yeri had explained it to him. He doesn’t think he isn’t gonna worry, but he loves Lucas and with that, he has to accept what baggage comes with him whether he likes it or not. 

“I’m fine with it all honestly” Renjun says simply, he isn’t really a big talker, usually opting for the shortest sentences possible.

“Good, I also wanted to let you know that you can work with us if you want. You don’t have to accept, but if you need any jobs, there is always stuff available for you to do.” Jaehyun informs him.

“Thanks but the nursery is enough for me”  
Jaehyun just nods at that. 

The door opens to reveal Ten walking through. 

“Hey, hows my favourite twink doing?” Ten says, jumping onto the couch Renjun’s on before lulling his head onto his lap.

“I’m your favourite twink? You almost killed me not too long ago.” Renjun jokingly speaks. That doesn’t seem to offend Ten who seems way too excited, he just nods his head and giggles.

“You know what? I could use your help with my skincare, your face is so smooth looking. How about you give me tips while I do your eyebrows, they look messy!” Renjun doesn’t know whether he should be offended, but he guesses it’s helpful.

“I would like that” Renjun laughs.

“Okay let’s go” Ten drags Renjun off the couch towards his room, stumbling at the pace Ten is going. Jaehyun chuckles at the sight. 

Lucas arrives home 10 minutes later, very excited to see his boyfriend. He spots Jaehyun on the couch watching the television.

“Is Renjun here?” Lucas asks, obviously excited.

“Hello to you too” Jaehyun speaks. “Make sure you take care of him Lucas.”

“I will, I promise!” Jaehyun nods in approval. 

[- -]

Renjun stirs, he doesn’t know what has woken him up. He moves his arm to feel for Lucas, Renjun immediately sitting up when he notices he’s not there. He suddenly hears some muffled shouting downstairs from a man whose voice he doesn’t recognise. He also hears Jaehyun and Lucas talking with this man, but he can’t tell what they’re saying. Despite the fact that he’s only known the boys for a couple of week, Renjun knows that whatever is happening is foreign to them, definitely something wrong is occurring. 

Renjun slowly opens the door, glad it doesn’t creek like his own bedroom door and tiptoes closer to the stairs to make out the conversation. 

“You three aren’t very smart are you?” The man speaks, indicating that Mark is also downstairs. The man’s voice is rough and hostile. Renjun gets chills just listening to it. “Letting this new boy of yours lead us straight to you. Who is he? Did Ten finally get himself a boy toy? HEY! I told you to stop wiggling around” Renjun’s heart drops when he realises this man is in this house because of him and now they’re in danger because of him. Renjun hopes Ten comes home at this moment and deals with him, but he’s out visiting family.

“Without Ten here, I knew this would be the best occasion on getting you three out of the way” Renjun panics, he quickly and quietly walks back to the bedroom and looks for Lucas’s gun, hoping he didn’t have it on him. Luckily, the gun was still where he left it before they went to bed. He picks it up with a shaky hand, he’s never held one before and he doesn’t even know if he’ll even be able to go through with using it. He carefully walks back to the top of the stairs. 

“This is what happens when you mess with my men.” The man says. “You didn’t think I’d notice my brother was gone? I don’t know what you did with him, but I know this shit happened at that nursery.” The man was getting angry. Renjun slowly managed to walk down two of the steps. He could see the three boys with their hands tugged behind their backs, the unknown man had his back to him, he had a knife in his hand, speaking to the boys like how any villain would, talking about how smart he was and what he was gonna do and why they deserved to die. The man obviously thought no one else was home, he had no clue Renjun was actually Lucas’s boyfriend and not Ten’s. 

Jaehyun suddenly made eye contact with Renjun, looking down at the gun in his hand. Jaehyun nodded his head briefly, signalling for him to do it, to shoot this man. Renjun slowly lifted his right arm, there would be no turning back if he pulled the trigger. His arm was shaking so he put his left hand to control and stabilise it. He slowly breathed, put his hand on the trigger. 

‘3....2....1...” The gun went off. The man was on the ground, the bullet hit him through the head, killing him instantly. Renjun couldn’t believe it, he had just killed someone. He was hyperventilating, he just killed a stranger. What if he had kids? What about his parents? How would they feel? What’s gonna happen to him now? Is he gonna get in trouble? Will more men come after him?

“Babe!” Lucas was slowly walking up to him, hands still behind his back. “I need you to put the gun down.” Renjun didn’t even realise this arm was still up, he dropped his arm and starting sobbing, placing the gun on the stair and running up to Lucas, pulling him in for a hug and crying in to his shoulder, Lucas whispering soft reassuring words to calm him down. 

“Can you please grab his knife babe? I need you to cut us out of these plastic wires” Renjun pulled away, flinching and closing his eyes as he moved near the man’s body to pick up his knife. He cut Mark, Jaehyun and Lucas’s hands free. 

“Was I meant to kill him?” Renjun asked. “What happens now? Will they go after me too?” Lucas wraps his arm around Renjun, rubbing his hand on his back. 

“No one will know you did it babe!” He gives him a kiss on the forehead. “It was either him or us. We didn’t expect him to attack so soon. He was one of the last men we’d have to deal with, not very clever coming on his own.” Renjun nodded, letting his head fall back on Lucas’s chest. 

“Thanks Renjun.” Jaehyun speaks. 

“Please never let me do that again. That’s not me, I don’t want to be involved” Renjun doesn’t know where this commanding voice came from, but he hopes the other guys know where he stands. They nod.

“Just help us clean up and get rid of him and you’ll be all done.” Mark says. Renjun agrees, I mean he did kill him after all. 

The floor was tiled meaning it was easier to clean the blood off. Renjun felt himself gag, but he cleaned it anyway. It was his responsibility after all. 

That night, Renjun asked Lucas to jump in the shower with him and watch a movie on the laptop with him in hopes it distracted him. Lucas ran his fingers through Renjun’s hair, glad he was able to fall asleep despite the newly traumatic experience he just had. He closes the laptop and manoeuvres Renjun so he can lay back on his pillow, kissing him on the forehead before he gets some sleep for himself, cuddling Renjun from behind.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two months since Renjun and Lucas had started dating. Renjun was now at the point where he didn’t fear for his life anymore. He was used to the jobs these boys did, used to the bruises Lucas sometimes came home with. 

Renjun doesn’t know how it happened, but he’s come to the point of the relationship where he can’t imagine himself not being with him. He sometimes thinks the relationship is going quickly, but that didn’t stop him from moving in with Lucas and the others. He thought it would be easier for everyone and found more comfort in living with other people.

Whenever Renjun was worried about things with Lucas, he always confided in Yeri, especially since she was someone who could relate to him. Yeri and he became even closer agreeing to go on a trip to Bangkok together. Lucas and Mark weren’t happy, particularly because they didn’t want to see them leave. Jaehyun wanted them to stop whining and focus on their work so he paid for the tickets himself so Yeri and Renjun couldn’t be guilt tripped into staying.

[- -]

“Why do you have to leave?” Lucas whines, hugging Renjun from behind and kissing his bare shoulder as he just had a shower.

“Because I am! I haven’t gone on a vacation in forever and I want to have fun and enjoy myself.”

“Why couldn’t I come with you?”

“Well you have to work for starters, but also because we wouldn’t be doing anything, we’d just stay in the hotel and snuggle up together. I wanna explore and go out and have fun.”

“You say it like its a bad thing” Lucas pouts.

“It is if we pay to fly out to somewhere new and we don’t take the opportunity to do as much as we can. We will snuggle now”. Renjun kisses his nose.

“What about if we do more than snuggle?” Lucas says, moving his hands up and down Renjun’s torso. 

“I’d like that.” Renjun turns his head to connect his lips with Lucas. Lucas pulls the strap of Renjun’s shorts down, the boy kicks them off. The pair fall back into the bed.

“Let me give you your goodbye present” Renjun whispers into his ear. Lucas just moans, he was in a blissful mood.

[- -]

“Wow I should go away more” Renjun says, out of breath as he lays his head on Lucas’s chest. His head moving up and down due to Lucas’s heavy breathing

“Don’t, I’ll miss you too much” Lucas whines, the best he could as he’s also trying to regain his energy.

“I love you” Renjun says. “I’ll promise to bring you as many souvenirs as I can”

“Just enjoy yourself. I want you to have as much fun as you possibly can. Just promise me you’ll call me every day because I don’t think I can go without hearing your beautiful voice at least once a day.” Renjun giggles. 

“I promise”. Renjun smiles. He can’t believe how his life has turned out. From being a single, anxious and lonely boy to becoming a confident, happy person who scored himself an incredible boyfriend. He couldn’t be happier. He falls asleep on Lucas’s chest. Lucas smiles, running his hands through Renjun’s soft locks, letting himself also fall into a slumber. 

Jaehyun comes in 10 minutes later with the pair’s washing and smiles at the sight of the two asleep on the bed together. He’s proud of Lucas and how happy he’s gotten since he met Renjun, happy that Renjun brings out the best in him. 

Jaehyun walks back out into the living room where Yeri and Mark are sitting as they watch the television, Yeri’s head lying in Mark’s lap, and sits on the armchair across from them.

“Yeri. Tell Renjun to constantly update Lucas about what you guys are doing when you are in Bangkok. I don’t think he could cope without him, I can already tell he’s gonna be really needy and annoying and sad and I don’t wanna deal with that.” Jaehyun speaks, already imagining Lucas being distracted constantly by his own thoughts and worries of Renjun.

“I will let him know that” Yeri giggles. “I’m sure Lucas has already made him promise to do that though. Anyway I’m gonna go sleep now. See you in the morning”. She kisses Mark on the cheek, whispering in his ear. Yeri than takes Mark’s hand and drags him upstairs, both have a big smile on their faces. Jaehyun smiles seeing them so happy. Despite the fact it makes him envious of wanting someone just like that that can make him happy, he’s just happy that his brothers are happy and that’s all he cares about.

[- -]

Yeri and Renjun are sitting in the little restaurant near their hotel. It’s populated and a well-known restaurant, Jaehyun recommended it to them for their first night. Renjun loved it, the view out the window was stunning and the music was relaxing.

Renjun finally turns his phone off airplane mode to connect to the hotel’s wifi where his phone blows up. He has to put his phone on silent to stop the constant buzzing it’s doing. Yeri giggles.

“How many messages did he send you?” 

“14. Some of them are the exact same thing. Gosh he’s so needy” Renjun comments before taking a sip of his lemonade.

“Don’t complain. I wish Mark gave me that many messages”. Renjun just snorts.

“Mark loves you just as much. If he sent that many messages, you’d feel exactly how I do” Yeri just smiles.

“Anyway enough about our lovely boyfriends. We need to plan our itinerary” Yeri says. They spend the time waiting for their food planning on what they’re gonna do and when. 

“I feel like I’m gonna need to schedule my phone calls with Lucas. He’ll want to stay on the phone for hours.”

“Okay that can be arranged” Yeri giggles.

Renjun looks out the window at the sunset, smiling at where his life is right now. He’s happy, he’s content and he’s exactly where he wants to be, except of course without Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story!!


End file.
